1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a clothes treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a clothes treating apparatus including a steam generator.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a clothes treating apparatus (such as a washing machine, a washing machine having a drying function, or a dryer) includes a drum into which the laundry is introduced. A washing machine further includes a tub accommodating washing water, and a drum is rotatably installed within the tub.
The clothes treating apparatus may further include a steam generator to supply steam to the drum when washing or drying the laundry. However, in the related art clothes treating apparatus having a steam generator, the drum is relatively large and the position where a steam injection nozzle may be installed is limited, and it is difficult to direct jet steam to a desired portion of the laundry.
In addition, in the related art clothes treating apparatus including a steam generator, since the steam generator is fixedly installed within a cabinet and steam is jetted only to the interior of the drum, steam cannot be utilized outside of the cabinet.